1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan assembly, and more particularly to an oscillating means for a multi-fan assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
To avoid confusion during the course of this presentation, here are definitions for some words used in following descriptions as below:
Rotation: the spinning of fan blades of the member fan around its own axis or the circular movement of a rotatable member moving around a central shaft.
Revolution: the circular movement of two or more member fans rotating about a common central main shaft.
A Conventional ceiling fan assembly is normally provided with two member fans outside of a hanging assembly, however, the member fans are unable to vertically oscillate for providing cooling air, which are normally fixed at a certain pitching angle. Since the users don't want the fans to blow directly on them, they would like to make the air circulate by taking use of flow of the air in vertical direction, so as to enjoy the cool air comfortably. Furthermore, due to the pitching angle of the member fans being fixed and unchangeable during the revolution of the hanging assembly, it only can be adjusted by a manual way, it is very laborsome and time-consuming.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional multi-fan assembly.